villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Hunt Champion (Dark Side)
Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic the alignment of the Bounty Hunter is entirely up to the player. This article assumes a Dark Side Bounty Hunter. The Great Hunt Champion, also known by the call-sign Scree, was a particularly evil, violent, and sadistic bounty hunter who operated during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic, often performing jobs for the former. History The Great Hunt Champion first appeared on Nal Hutta, recruited by legendary bounty hunter Braden. Braden's goal is to get his newest recruit into the Great Hunt, being confident that the hunter can win. After Braden is killed by Mandalorian bounty hunter Tarro Blood, the Bounty Hunter reluctantly sticks together with Mako as the two attempt to get into the Great Hunt. They eventually succeed, and the bounty hunter ruthlessly dispatches all of their targets one by one, eventually managing to win the overall Great Hunt. The new champion works with the other winners of the Great Hunt for a time, collecting bounties from the famed Black List until Jedi and Republic forces led by Jun Seros kill them all and frame the Great Hunt Champion for a kilometer long list of crimes. Unconcerned, the Great Hunt Champion joins the Sith Lord Darth Tormen and comfortably assists him in his atrocities during the Battle of Corellia. Eventually cornering Jun Seros, the Great Hunt Champion mercilessly kills him and then meets up with Darth Tormen, who tells him/her that their next target is none other than the Supereme Chancellor himself. Confronting him, the Great Hunt Champion murders him in cold blood despite being offered a clean slate by the good chancellor. Afterwards the Great Hunt Champion and Darth Tormen part ways, but this is far from the end of the Champion's dealings with the Sith Empire. Personality The Great Hunt Champion, like many other bounty hunters, was a gruff, unpredictable character with little in the way of conscience or morality, instead letting greed dictate their every action. They were completely heartless and sadistic and took great pleasure in torturing and killing others just for the fun of it. They were also very intolerant of people who threatened them; and despite the Supreme Chancellor's promise of a cleaner slate they killed him anyway out of their need for vengeance. The hunter consistently chose the most ruthless tactics to claim their bounties and constantly ignored reasonable compromises out of their unending desire to kill. Abilities The Champion had an extensive array of weapons, including wrist rockets, flamethrowers, blaster pistols, explosive and electronic darts, jet-pack rockets, and many others. Even without them, they were still a deadly threat, being master hand to hand combatants and able to dodge lightsaber strikes. They were also very cunning; and used unpredictable strategies to trap and kill their targets. Gallery bounty.jpg|An example of a female Great Hunt Champion. bounty-hunter-mercenary.png|The Great Hunt Champion as a Mercenary. bountyhunter-powertech1.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion as a Power-Tech. bountyhunter-powertech2.jpg|An alternate version of a Power-Tech. swtorOpenWorld.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion and Mako on Tattooine. bounty_hunterswtor.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion attacks with a flamethrower. Swtor2012-01-1300-34-58-57.png|The Great Hunt Champion on Corellia. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Greedy Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Assassins Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Black Widows